Prom Night
by KikiJuanita
Summary: One shot set in the "So No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way" verse. This is a throwback to when Rachel and Mikki were in high school, and Rachel's prom date stood her up; so Puck stepped up to take her.


_A/N: What can I say besides I am on a roll again! YAH! This is another one shot that falls before "So No One" and is a high school one, which centers around that of the Prom Night, where we saw Puck step up to take Rachel to her prom when she was stood up by her date.  
_ _Now some of this it directly from the main story, but it's there because it needs to be. What is however is more of a look into how Puck came to be her almost date that night._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this little one shot, as much as I liked writing it - and it only took me like two hours to get this little fic from my mind to that of the computer screen. You all know what to do at the end, and once again I thank you all for your loyal support and kind words of other Glee fics._

 _Love KJ xxxx_

* * *

It's often said that Prom Night, is one of the most magical nights that will ever happen in a girl's life; other then that of her wedding.

As their senior year approached, Mikki and Rachel who since meeting during their Freshman year of high school; had fast become best friends. And even though Rachel didn't become that of great friends with the girls Mikki had known since she was younger, they still were willing to invite her along to any sleepovers that they had and also to something they had been planning almost since the start of high school, and that was the shopping of dresses for their senior prom.

A few weeks before Prom Night, Rachel had gone along with Mikki and the other girls to a dress shop in Akron, Ohio; and gotten a nice dress there that for her was maybe a little more daring then what she would have chosen on her own, but she was assured by the girls that this was the time where she was becoming that of a woman, and why not have a little fun with that.

As she got ready at the Kapowski residents, since Mikki had invited her over to do prom preparation at her house; since it was something that her dad's were very much not attuned too; the two girls talked and laughed with one another as they did help one another with their evening preparations.

"So Finn's nice, right?" asked Rachel, as Mikki grabbed another section of her hair and wound it up.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod who had asked Artie whom she was going with to the prom, purely as a friend since the two of them had stopped being boyfriend and girlfriend the year before, to see if one of the guys he was on the football team would be willing to take Rachel. "He can be a bit clueless sometimes, but he's a nice guy"

Rachel nodded as Mikki let the section she was curling go, and then grab another one.

"I've just never really spoken to him" said Rachel. "The football players don't tend to notice me"

"Well they're all going to notice you tonight" said Mikki. "Because you look amazing in that dress of yours"

"You don't think it's too safe though?" asked Rachel, as Mikki continued to curl her hair.

"No of course not" replied Mikki, shaking her head, the curls that Rachel had done before Mikki started on hers, moving as she did.

"It's just you and the others all have dresses that show off your cleavage, and well mine doesn't" said Rachel.

"It's what you feel comfortable with" said Mikki.

"True" replied Rachel. "And you're comfortable with doing that?"

"Yep, if you got it flaunt it I say" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Rachel laughed also, as Mikki set the curling iron down on her dresser and switched it off at the main plug.

"This looks nice, you did a nice job" said Rachel, as she quickly sprayed some hairspray over her hair.

"Thanks" replied Mikki. "Same here with mine, and what you did"

Rachel looked at her as she stood up. "So hair and makeup are done"

"That they are" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And we have about thirty minutes until Artie and Finn are getting here, so we probably should get our dresses on.

"Yes" replied Rachel, and the two of them finished getting ready for their senior prom.

#PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN#

Artie got around to the Kapowski's residents around 30 minutes later; although it was just him, instead of it being him and Finn. The football player had called him up just before he was about to head around to his place to pick him up, so they could go and get the girls, telling him that he didn't feel like going to the prom after all, and especially not with Rachel, so therefore he wouldn't be attending this evening.

As he rang the doorbell, he tried to think of ways he would be able to break it to Rachel that she was now dateless to that of the senior prom, when both he and Mikki had promised her that this would be all okay with Finn for date.

Eric Kapowski opened the door, and Artie could see that he was equipped with a small video camera, obviously wanting to capture all that was going to happen, and he felt even worse that what was about to unfold was going to be on camera for all eternity.

"Arthur" said Eric, with a laugh, as he opened the door to allow Artie inside.

Artie laughed as he walked into the house. "Hey Mr K, how's it going"

"It's all good" replied Eric, who then turned towards the stairs with the camera pointed.

"Girls" he yelled up the stairs.

Artie laughed as he heard both Mikki and Rachel scream from upstairs, and tried to brace himself for what was about to happen.

Mikki came down the stairs first, dressed in a red dress with a jewel encrusted bodice that did indeed show off some cleavage but in that of a tasteful manner.

"Wow, you look so amazing" said Artie, with a smile at his ex girlfriend.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, as she noticed that it was in fact only Artie in her parent's house, as Rachel descended down the stairs; wearing a royal blue dress with a gold motif on the top half; and looked at Artie and Mikki when she realized that her date for the evening wasn't there.

"Where's Finn?" she asked.

"Umm, he's ummm..." stuttered Artie.

"Artie" said Mikki, looking at him.

"He rang me just before I was leaving my house and told me he didn't want to do prom" said Artie, quickly.

"Oh my god" said Mikki.

"He bailed on me" said Rachel, as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Well yeah, but you can go with me and Mikki. So it's not like you don't get to go" said Artie, looking at her and hoping that in that moment that it would still be enough to convince Rachel that it was okay to come to the prom.

"I can't go with another person's date to prom" said Rachel and went running back up the stairs.

Mikki looked at her friend as she went running up the stairs, and then at Artie.

"Do something. Get Finn here or I don't know organize something. Because if Rach doesn't go, I'm not going" said Mikki, and ran up the stairs to comfort Rachel.

"I'm seriously going to kill him" said Artie, as he walked a little further into the house and grabbed his cell phone from his suit pants to call Finn up.

"Midge we got to do something" said Eric, looking to his wife.

"Yeah, I think I might have an idea. Poor girl can't not go to her senior prom" said Midge.

"What is it?" asked Eric.

"Turn off the camera for a bit" replied Midge.

"Okay" said Eric, as he pushed the button to stop recording.

Midge walked into the living room, where Artie now was on the phone to Finn, trying to get through to him about just how devastated Rachel was.

Going over and grabbing the house phone, Midge went through the address book on it and connected a call to that of her sister's house.

"Oh Midgey" said Lydia Puckerman, when she answered the call. "I knew you'd be ringing me up a crying mess about your first baby going to her senior prom"

Midge laughed. "Actually it's not that at all"

"Really?" asked Lydia, obviously shocked by this. "You got all teary when Mikki went away for summer camp every year"

"Honestly there wasn't anytime for tears" replied Midge.

"How come?" asked Lydia.

"Umm, I'll tell you why later" replied Midge. "But Noah wouldn't be there by any chance would he?"

"Noah?" said Lydia.

"Yes" replied Midge. "I need to ask him a very huge favor"

"Okay, he's just up his room playing one of those blasted video games of his" replied Lydia. "But you can certainly talk to him"

"Thank you" said Midge, as it became apparent that Lydia was heading upstairs to Puck's room.

"Midge?" asked Eric, looking to his wife. "What are you doing?"

"If Finn isn't willing to take Rachel to prom" said Midge. "Then I might have someone who is"

"And you think that is Noah?" asked Eric.

Midge nodded. "Yes, they already know one another from the synagogue, so it won't be too weird"

"No" replied Eric, shaking his head. "But it's not fair to ask Noah to take a girl to senior prom especially when he doesn't even go there anymore. Is that even allowed"

"As a teacher, I will ring them and tell them that there is to be an exception to the rule" said Midge. "And besides they all Noah, so it's not like it's some random person they have never met"

"Your call" said Eric, as Midge could hear Lydia now talking with Puck and telling him that he had to do whatever it was that he was asked.

"Hey Aunty Midge" said Puck, when he finally got the phone.

"Hello Noah" she replied.

"So mom, said you have something that you want me to do?" asked Puck. "And it better not be the gutters again, because I told Ry that next time that is his job"

Midge laughed. "No, it's not the gutters"

"Okay" replied Puck. "Then what can I do for you"

"You're aware that tonight is senior prom" said Midge.

"Yeah, Mikki has not stopped talking about it for weeks" replied Puck. "It will be nice to have her finally shut up"

"Yes" said Midge. "What I was wondering though, would you possibly be able to go to prom"

"Did Mikki's date bail on her" said Puck. "It was Artie, wasn't it. I'll kill him, make sure he never walks again"

"No, it's not Mikki's date" replied Midge. "Artie is here to get Mikki now"

"Okay good" said Puck. "Because I really did not want to be taking my cousin to her senior prom"

"And I wouldn't ask you too" replied Midge. "However Rachel no longer has a date to the prom. Finn Hudson who was meant to be taking her, has decided at the last possible moment that he no longer wants too"

"Rachel" said Puck. "Rachel Berry, right"

"Yes, that's her" said Midge. "You would have seen her at the synagogue"

"Yeah I know who you mean Aunty Midge" replied Puck.

"So is that a yes then?" asked Midge.

"I don't know Aunty Midge" replied Puck. "I really don't fancy going back to McKinley for another prom, mine was bad enough"

"Noah, Rachel is beyond devastated" said Midge. "And I think it would account for a very poor Jew if you weren't to help out another one in what is a time of need"

"Nice way to guilt trip me there Aunty Midge" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yes, it is isn't it" she replied with a laugh of her own. "So can I have you please do this for her. It's only one night, and it will mean the world to her and also your cousin I am sure, who is upstairs now trying to console Rachel"

Puck gave out a sigh. "Okay fine I'll do it"

"Thank you Noah" said Midge.

"Sure, but just so you know I am only going to be wearing a suit" he replied. "I don't have a monkey suit lying around"

Midge laughed. "Whatever you wear I'm sure will be fine"

"Yeah" replied Puck. "Give me like twenty minutes and I'll be there"

"Okay" said Midge. "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" replied Puck, and ended the phone call.

"Noah is taking her" said Midge as she put the phone back down, and looked at her husband.

"Because you guilted him into it" said Eric, with a laugh.

"Well, he knows Rachel" said Midge. "And we can't have that poor girl not attend her prom. It wouldn't be fair"

"You're right" said Eric, and they waited for Puck to arrive to take Rachel to the prom.

#PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN##PN#

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Midge who was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, stood up and went over to it and opened it, only to see that instead of being who she thought it would be, Puck; that it was Finn Hudson.

"Hey Mrs K" said Finn, giving her a smile.

"Finn" said Midge.

"I hope I'm not too late" he said, as Artie who had obviously heard who was at the door along with Eric, who once again had the video camera rolling came over.

"You changed your mind" said Artie.

"Yeah, when I got off the phone to you" said Finn. "My mom who had overheard everything, told me to get my arse around here and take Rachel to the prom"

Eric looked over to Midge, who didn't seem to impressed with Finn in that moment.

"So is okay if we take the girls to prom, Mrs Kapowski?" asked Artie.

Midge looked at him and nodded. "Yes, give me a moment to go and get them"

"Thanks" said Artie, as Midge went upstairs to let Rachel know that her date had arrived, and he looked to Finn. "So your mom was really mad, huh?"

"Oh like you wouldn't believe" said Finn, looking to him. "Started rambling on about how next to getting married a prom is one of the most important things in a girls life"

Artie laughed. "She laid it on pretty thick then"

"Oh yeah" replied Finn, as Midge walked back down the stairs with Rachel and Mikki behind her.

"Hello Finn" said Rachel, giving him a small smile when she saw him, as Mikki quickly whispered something to Artie who nodded.

"I'm sorry Rachel. Forgive my momentary lapse in judgement" said Finn, as Eric handed the camera over to Midge to continue filming and he picked up his other camera.

"Sure" she replied with a small smile.

"Awesome" said Finn.

"Okay you four, let me just get one photo" said Eric.

"Dad" whined Mikki as they obediently posed for a photo as Midge filmed.

"Okay have fun" said Midge, as Mikki walked over to the front door so they could leave.

"We will" replied Artie, as Mikki opened the front door and they saw Puck standing on the other side with a small bunch of flowers.

"Oh hey cous" said Mikki, when she saw her older cousin on the other side.

"Hey" replied Puck, and noticed that there were indeed now four people present, including that of Finn, who Midge had told him didn't want to be escorting Rachel to the prom.

"Puck, hey. How's it going man" said Artie, with a smile to the older male.

"Good, yeah" he replied giving him a quick nod and then looked at Finn and Rachel.

"Good to know man, see you around huh" said Finn, giving him a quick punch in the arm.

"Bye Noah, nice to see you again" said Rachel.

"Yeah, you too" he replied, as the four high school students left and he looked towards his aunt and uncle.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Finn only just got here and I honestly didn't think you'd get here before then" came Midge's voice from behind the video camera.

"Oh it's fine Aunt Midge. Didn't really want to hang out with a bunch of high school kids anyway" said Puck.

"Gees, Midge turn the camera off" said Eric.

"I don't know where the off button is on this new one" said Midge, handing it to him. "It's your toy"

Eric laughed and grabbed the camera, and turned off the recording.

"So you might as well have these Aunt Midge" said Puck, holding the flowers out to her.

"Thank you Noah" said Midge, taking them from her nephew. "It was a very kind thing you did just now"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd have a better time without me around" said Puck, with a laugh. "I'm an old man compared to them"

Midge laughed as did Eric.

"Well how about you come inside for a bit and tell us all about how college is going and what it's like in Michigan" said Midge.

"Sure" replied Puck with a nod. "Just as long as you promise to never tell anyone about me doing this for Rachel"

"I think we can manage that" said Midge. "It will be our little secret.

Puck nodded. "Good, because if my college roommate from last year ever heard I came back here and took a girl to her senior prom, I'd never hear the end of it"

"I'm sure he'd think it's very sweet" said Midge. "Will he be your roommate again next year?"

"Umm, yeah we've asked to be roommates again" replied Puck. "He's a pretty cool guy"

"So I'll ring sometime during the first week and tell him all about this then" said Midge.

"I thought we made a promise here" said Puck. "We never speak of it again"

Midge laughed. "Sweetie, I'm just kidding you. Now come on let's go talk, and you can tell me all the things I expect my daughter will be getting up to at college next year"

"Has she applied for U of M?" asked Puck.

"I think so, that is something that you will have to check with her" replied Midge.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I'll ask her"

"It would make me sleep well at night, knowing she would be there with you somewhere around" said Midge. "That and also your roommate"

"I'll talk with her Sunday when she has recovered from prom" said Puck. "See what her plans are for next year"

Midge nodded, and then she went and spoke with her nephew about what his life was like now that he was in college.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _I hope you all enjoyed that little one shot - which as I said really only took me a few hours to get out of my very crowded brain! That and to mock up a cover art for it as well. Which really has me pretty pleased with the effort!_

 _There were a few little sneaky references there, that you may have picked up on - Puck saying Artie would never walk again (which is referencing him being in a wheelchair in Glee; but obviously not in this), and also if you've read the main story as well you will all know who Puck's college roommate is and the future that holds with that of Mikki._

 _If you haven't checked out the main story_ _"So No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way", then please do - it's now complete and a great story about that of friendship and love between six friends._

 _Anyway thanks for reading once again, and keep an eye out for more one shots and also chapter updates to that of some of my other stories!_

 _Until then,  
love to you always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
